A Hannah Christmas Carol
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY Oneshot! the story says it all. K if you've seen some form of A Christmas Carol, then you'll know what I mean. Miley's a scrooge about Christmas, then softens up when ghosts show her how she's been acting. lengthy but worth it..


**A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking, a little over done? Well give this one a chance at least. I know it's really long, but please stick it out with me, promise it'll be worth it, plus it's a Liley, which is worth it and twists here and there. Oh and I know it's not near xmas, but close to the holidays...sort of. So hopefully I get credit for that, lol. (btw, **_**italics **_**means she's visiting places with a ghost.) ****Anyway, I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

**

**A Hannah Christmas Carol**

Normal POV-

"Hello? Anybody up there? I've got a concert in 20, a CD signing after that and no way out, then two more concerts this evening." Miley listed on her fingers, her days events as Hannah Montana. She was even dressed up as Hannah right now and waiting by the stairs. "So let's go! Let's go!" She said, as her brother Jackson ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just had to say goodbye to Julia. You know how clingy she can get over the phone too?" Jackson said, out of breath.

"Oh right, yeah well I'll let this one go, since she is my sister in law after all. But I just have to make sure I get a good start today Jackson. The limo got canceled, so now you're my last hope. So let's drive now. And thank god you got a nicer car. I wouldn't be caught dead in that other thing. Oh and next time, could you remember a tie? Possibly so you won't look like my brother, that's what I'm hoping for when we get there."

"Yeah you're welcome for trying to dress up for you." Jackson said to her sarcastically. "What's the big deal anyway? We'll be pulling up backstage."

"Exactly, and I have a lot of crazy fans and sneaky paparazzi. You never know where they'll be."

Jackson hesitated, clenched his jaw, then relaxed and responded. "Well alright then, I apologize in advance if anyone happens to see us and I embarrass you. Although you did compliment the car, so thanks."

"Yeah, well it is an improvement and I won't be embarrassed by this when we drive up, I can tell you that." Miley sighed and looked out the window for the remainder few minutes of their trip. Jackson just stared straight at the road and was just simply mad at who she was, and why she had to do this all day to him. Especially since it was Christmas Eve.

As they approached the arena, Miley ordered Jackson to roll the hood of the car back up. Then she looked out all the windows before running through the backstage door. Surprisingly there were no crazy fans waiting or sneaky paparazzi.

"Alright, you can come in and watch the concert if you want. Bye Jackson." She said and then ran the few feet into the building, as he had pulled right up to the door.

"Again, you're welcome." He mumbled to himself, even though Miley had already left. And so did he.

Miley walked down the hall as quick as she could, then spotted her dad near the end. He looked a bit pissed, then spoke his mind.

"Well it's about time! For goodness sakes Hannah, you're on in ten." Robbie Ray told her.

"Don't blame me, it was all Jackson." She sort of lied.

"Look I don't care, now just get changed fast. Your dres-"

"Dad, I've been here like hundreds of times, I know where my dressing room is by now."

"Alright then, Lola's there waiting for you."

"Ok, see you at the concert." Miley said, as she was already walking off and into her dressing room.

"Miley! Oh thank god, you're finally here. K we really need to be quick. Well since you've already got the wig on, all we need is a little make-up and an outfit change."

"Alright Lilly, lets start." She helped Miley with the make-up and then they quickly searched for some outfits.

"Oh, how about this short black dress, with small blue sparkling?" Lilly suggested.

"Nah, I don't feel like black right now."

She certainly seemed dark lately, Lilly thought. "Oh ok, how about this dark blue mini skirt and short, light blue shirt?"

"Let's keep looking." Miley simply said, as they searched through the things hung up. Lilly felt a little hurt at the turn downs, as Miley was always happy with Lilly's pick out's. "Oh I think I found something. I think I'll wear this mini skirt and short shirt." Miley said, as she looked over the outfit.

Lilly raised a finger, "But I...I like it." She decided not to argue, because of the rush they were in and Miley's attitude she had, had lately.

She quickly changed and then when she was finished, had just one minute to spare.

"Wow that was close, just one minute left. Well I'll see you after the show. Bye Lola." Miley said and ran out of the dressing room and right to the side of the stage, ready to perform.

"It sure was a close one, but don't worry about the trouble, it would be my pleasure anytime. Oh and you're welcome for my very first out fit choice I might add. It fits you great, good luck...I love you too!" Lilly rambled off through clenched teeth. As she paced back and forth in the dressing room, breathing heavily in anger.

As Hannah did the concert, Lola watched a few songs, running into Jackson during one of them.

"Whoa, sorry Lola, didn't see ya." Jackson said and walked to the side of the stage.

"Oh it's fine." She said, as she continued towards the snack table and got a bottle of water. Then went and stood next to Jackson. "So what are you doing back here anyway? I don't see you at her concerts much." Lilly asked, confused.

"Oh, well the limo she set up got canceled and then she told me she needed a ride right away. Right after we got here, of course she said I could come in and watch the concert if I want. I know I don't normally, but I had nothing better to do."

"Oh ok, so you are the driver and she doesn't want people to think you're related. That explains the suit." Lilly smirked. Jackson simply glared.

"No I...well she wanted...oh suits are what drivers wear ok? Get over it." He burst out.

"Ha, yeah well sounds like you haven't."

"Well she's my younger sister and it's kinda hard being ordered around by her. Especially on Christmas Eve too, why has she started doing this these past several years? It's like she doesn't even care about Christmas. And Lola, you've gotta agree with me on this at least." Jackson faced her, arms folded.

"Yeah I do, cause she's been acting the same way towards me. Just in such a rush and never appreciative and never happy unless she gets her way. If she does, she still isn't grateful about it."

"I'm pretty sure my Dad's noticed somethin too. Think there's anything we can do? I mean it's like she has finally gotten lost and caught up with the fame."

"I know, I guess Hannah is starting to get to her head."

"Lola, she wears a wig." Jackson smiled.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Lilly said and walked away quickly to the dressing room, as she heard Hannah saying goodbye and Happy Holidays to L.A. Then Lilly made sure she was in the dressing room and ready for Miley.

"Hey Lola, ok great you're here." Miley said out of breath, then grabbed a water bottle off her snack table and sat on the couch. She drank a bunch of water and then stopped to talk. "Ok, they put these on during one of the wardrobe changes they did, and they are some really tight jeans." Miley said and stood up, then took off her mini skirt and under them were some really, skinny jeans. "But now that you're here, you can help me get them off, come on." She said and set down her water.

"Jeans? Uh...well o-ok..." Lilly walked over to her and helped her with the button first, as Miley pulled the edges of the jeans together, to help her. Then the zipper was next. Lilly looked at it and hesitated, waiting for a second to see if Miley was going to unzip it herself. She didn't move. She just held the jeans there, pulling the waistline toward the zipper area for slack. So Lilly touched the zipper and started down a notch, ok it wasn't stuck so far. Then she zipped it quicker and all the way to the end. Wow, Lilly thought. That was a pretty nervous, yet exciting feeling to be that close to Miley. She'd never touched her that closely before. Although the zipper was short. But if it was any longer, that would have been more awkward.

"Whoa, I can finally breath right." Miley let out a long breath. "K, now pull on the very bottom part of the legs, while I sit on the couch." Then she sat down as Lilly knelt at her feet.

"Are you joking? If it's this hard to get off, then how the hell did you get these things on?"

"Well they had me jump into them and it really feels like something is squeezing my legs right now, I know I have thin legs already, but they got my size way too small and we didn't have time to change."

Lilly sighed, then started pulling at the edge of the jeans. It inched its way off slowly. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding. Geez these are fucking hard to pull, well can you help in any way?" Lilly hoped she would for once.

"Not that I can think of...wait I guess I could try scooting the jeans down the top, but I don't think that'll make the lower legs come off any quicker."

"Ok, well so far, you're welcome." Lilly said sarcastically, knowing Miley wasn't going to reply, as she hasn't for years now. She was in the middle of a huge gulp of water anyway, so she probably didn't care. "Ok, this leg is almost all the way to the thigh. I'm gonna start on the other one. So when they're even, they'll be a bit easier to pull off."

"K, I'll push the waist down as much as I can too." Miley said, as she scrunched down the waist of the jeans. And as I pulled the other leg of her jeans, it came inch by inch.

"Hey, I think that's helping Miles, they were both easier to pull. Ok so now that they are both pulled down past the thigh, I think if you stood up, you should be able to slide them off."

"Alright I'll try." Miley said, as she stood up then set her water down again. Then scooted her jeans down and they slipped right off. Revealing only black laced underwear.

Oh god, does she always have to tease me? Lilly thought. "Uh Miley, you uh...you have just your jeans off you know?" Lilly said, partly turning her head to the side.

"Oh right, I forgot..." Miley said, then slid off the top that matched the mini skirt. Which revealed a matching, black laced bra.

"Whoa K then, I'll just leave and let you change back into your normal clothes." Lilly said, blushing.

"Lilly, what's the big deal? And why are you so nervous? We change at our sleepovers sometimes."

"Miley, we haven't had a sleepover in a very long time and it's just that...nevermind, I gotta go anyway. I'll talk to you later though." Then she slipped out of the room quickly.

"Bye Lil..."

Miley started getting dressed and stared at the door, with a look of wonderment and confusion on her face, at how abruptly she left her like that. No one has ever done that to her in years. So how could Lilly do that? She was Miley's best friend, so she let it pass.

Once she was finished changing, she walked out the door and towards the exit, ready to make a quick drive away, as she had just texted Jackson, to make sure he was in place. Then she walked out and jumped in the door. Thank goodness he was smart enough to remember to put the top back up this time. She thought.

"Finally you remembered the top. Ok, let's go, I gotta hurry to get ready for the CD signings. So let's go home first, I gotta eat something."

"Why yes ma'am." Jackson said saluted her.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Nothing, you're just welcome ok? And I'll get you there quick. Don't worry."

"Ok, good." Miley simply responded, then leaned her seat back a little bit, for a little rest on the drive home.

Once they were home, Miley's eyes had barely started to lightly close. She was so wiped out enough to become droopy through the bumpy car ride. Jackson just rolled his eyes, got out of the car and went to open her side. He gently poked her shoulder at first.

"Hey Miles, we're home, wake up." Jackson whispered.

"Hm?" She mumbled. "Oh shit, I can't believe I fell asleep. And on the drive home too." Miley looked at the car and then ran into the house quickly, making sure nobody saw her as Hannah.

"Well when you're tired, you're tired and you can't help that sometimes." Jackson followed her and unlocked the doors.

"Yeah ok, I'm gonna go get changed real quick and then I'll be right down for some frozen pizza when it's ready." Miley shouted behind her, as she was running up the stairs.

"Sure no problem, let me make it please?" Jackson mumbled to himself sarcastically, walking over to the freezer and getting out a frozen pizza. Then he put it right in the oven when the oven was heated up.

Then he sat on the couch with a long sigh and pulled out his cell phone to call his wife. "Hi honey, sorry about cutting our conversation short this morning, I just had to rush off and drive Miley to...yeah I know you're my wife and so does she. And don't ask why, but she just has this thing about doing concerts or whatever else she can think of on Christmas... yeah I really wish I could see little Timmy now and Miley even said she wants to meet him. I gotta go though, but I'll call you later." Jackson said bye to Julia and then turned on the TV.

A few minutes later, Lilly walked inside.

"Hey..." Lilly mumbled to him.

"Oh hey Lilly, how are you?" He asked, as she sat on the couch as well.

"Did you really just ask that?" Lilly looked up at him now, rather then looking down at the floor. "How the hell do you think? Um it's Christmas again ok? Oh and Hannah's doing it all over again. So why don't you put the pieces together. K?"

"Ok, I'm just gonna ignore that attitude, only cause I know it's Hannah's fault for being in the way all the time."

"Thanks. What did she do to you today?" Lilly asked, noticing the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Same as always, I'm her 'official shoufer' whenever a limo is canceled. First it was this concert, next it's a CD signing and then two more concerts. God, I don't know how or why she would cram so much of Hannah into one day."

"Well you know, today is-"

"Yeah I know. I was a little sad too, but I didn't realize Miley cared so much. So after it happened, I thought this was just a little way she wanted to take her anger out."

"Yeah me too, but I didn't think she'd do this every year and all through high school. It's our senior year and she's still acting mean." Lilly pouted.

"You know Lilly...?"

"Jackson not now."

"But if you try telling her someday soon, she might actually surprise you. You'll never know unless you try."

"Oh ha, that's a good one thanks," She smiled with sarcasm. Then switched gears and spoke in a bored sounding voice, "That makes me feel even more guilty." Lilly glared at him. "Seriously though, this is probably the worst timing. I mean with the mood she's been in lately, I think she'll flip out at me or something."

"Well ok, but one day it could be too late. Then when that day comes and you still haven't told her, she'll never have known how you felt. Take today's example-"

"Yeah I know. Nobody had anything to say, but it happened when nobody expected it. That does kinda make me want to tell her more now, before it's all too late. Well thanks a lot Jackson." Lilly said sarcastically.

"My pleasure Lilly." Then suddenly the timer on the oven dinged. "Hey Miles, the pizza's ready!" He yelled up to her.

"K thanks, I'll be right there." Miley's faint voice replied.

"So..." Jackson said, as he got up and got the pizza out of the oven.

"So...what?" Lilly wondered what he was talking about.

"So do you wanna go up there and see what's keeping her?"

"Ugh, fine. Since when do you know people so well anyway?" Lilly mumbled, as she slowly walked upstairs.

Jackson smirked at this. "Well whenever Julia and I-"

"Ew, ew, no that's not what I meant. Gosh, you're so gross sometimes." Lilly finished, as her voice faded away once she was in the hall now and in front of Miley's door.

Lilly looked at the door for several seconds, debating on knocking or walking in. She usually walked in but decided to knock right now. It seemed today was busy enough for Miley to be too stressed. So she made a fist, put it up to the door to knock, but suddenly Miley opened it before her fist even met the door.

"Whoa, Lilly hey what are you doing here? And why were you gonna knock?" Miley asked.

"I'm just ready for what ever is next and I figured you might be getting dressed or something, or stressed."

"I already changed, and I'm not stressed really. I was just on my way downstairs to eat before the signing."

"Right, that's what was next. Ok cool. Why are you still wearing the Hannah wig?" Lilly pointed at Miley's head in wonder.

"Oh, well this is coming real quick, so I figured why hassle and take it off?" Miley said, walking downstairs.

"Yeah that's true." Lilly said and then caught Jackson's eye, both confused. Jackson was cutting the pizza.

Then each of them took a few slices and ate. "K, it starts in about 20 and it's not very close, so we'd better hurry." Miley said, wiping her hands on a napkin quickly and then putting on a light jacket to match her outfit. "You guys ready?"

"Uh yeah, just one minute actually, I gotta grab my keys. I left them upstairs." Then he ran upstairs in a rush. Lilly glanced at the stool he had been sitting on, they were right there. She immediately knew he had silently set them there, so they could try another minute alone. She just rolled her eyes. Miley didn't notice any of that, as she was looking in the mirror.

"Jackson, hurry up!" She shouted at him.

"Miles, could you cut the guy a break, I mean he is your brother, and it is Christmas E-"

She put a hand up to stop Lilly from finishing. "I know what day it is Lil..." Miley said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, almost as if she were holding back tears, then she took in a small sharp breath. "...just, let's just get in the car."

Then right on cue, Jackson came back down, rounded the island of the kitchen and discretely grabbed his keys off his chair, then walked to the door with Miley and Lilly following.

The 10 minutes it took to get there, the drive was silent. Then Hannah sat down at a table as usual, a body guard stood next to her, then she began to sign her new CD's that were released. She surprisingly said Merry Christmas to each person, after she signed.

After that was through and they were all back home, she had a few hours before the next concert started. Miley laid on the couch with a sigh and was already tired.

Lilly walked over to the couch and sat at the end, next to her feet. "Miles, you look way too tired for this next concert. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah I am pretty wiped out, but Hannah has never canceled a concert, so I'm determined to get through it."

"You know you've also got one right after that? How can you handle two in a row? I mean who does that anyway?" Jackson said, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"I have about an hour between those two. And yeah sure it's a little ridiculous, but Hannah Montana does it. Plus they're in two different cities, so that makes it a bit of a change." Miley tried to defend.

"Whatever you say Miley. You know I care about you a lot. So I just hope you don't pass out on stage." Lilly said, as Robbie walked in the door. Jackson gave Lilly a raised eyebrow, as in saying, good first step.

Jackson had known Lilly really liked Miley, for awhile now. The way she looked at her and sometimes talked to her. Jackson decided to confront her and Lilly being Lilly, well she just blurted it out and was kind of relieved to say the least. Then they came to an understanding. Jackson said he wouldn't say a word, only if Lilly would say one about this to Miley soon. It had almost been a year and Jackson kept getting on her back, so she knew it was about time she said something.

"Yeah me too, you've had quite the busy day set up. Oh sorry I'm late by the way, I just got caught up with work. I was talking with your agent Miley, and it turns out you're gonna be doing another live concert at about noon...tomorrow." Robbie said, a little quietly and bowed his head.

"What?!" Lilly and Jackson said in unison and looked at Miley.

"Did you know about this Miles?" Jackson asked.

"Well yeah, I kinda actually set it up myself and I was gonna tell you guys, honestly I really was. It's just that it's during the Christmas parade and I figured they could put Hannah Montana in pretty easily."

"But on Christmas? Why Miley?" Her Dad asked.

"Dad, it's during the parade, I mean people would expect Hannah to be there anyway. And it's only gonna be a few hours. It's not like I'm gonna take up all the time we have together for Christmas."

The other three looked at each other, then at Miley. Then Robbie spoke up, "Do you realize, that every Christmas, at how much more of a div-"

"Excuse me?" Miley was confused.

"How cool is Costa Vida?" Lilly jumped in loudly, to spare them a shouting match. "I mean isn't it so pretty?"

"Oooo K, sure it is." Yes, thank goodness she didn't hear her Dad, Lilly thought. Although he did look a bit pissed at Lilly. "Well I'm gonna go upstairs and take a quick nap before the next concert. Don't worry about waking me, I'll set an alarm. See you all in about an hour." Miley said and then walked upstairs.

"Diva! You wouldn't let me call her that, Lilly?" Robbie shouted, as soon as he heard Miley's door close.

"Oh come on, I knew a shouting match was gonna come from that and you should know better too. I mean she was already tired and when she is, she can get a little cranky."

"Yeah, Lilly's right dad. That wouldn't have been so smart."

"Alright fine... you two win, you're right. I'll just be in my room. Let me know when Hannah's awake!" Then he walked up the stairs in a huff.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Lilly said to Jackson after Robbie was in his room.

"What do you mean? Of course it's not, we all have to go to Hannah's con...oh I get it." Jackson sat back and pondered. ""Hannah Montana" is acting like, "Hannah Montana" and a real diva version too. So we might as well call her that by name and see if she notices."

"Exactly," Lilly simply shrugged.

Then the two of them decided to watch some TV for the next hour. Then a few minutes until it would be an hour, Lilly decided to go upstairs and wait at Miley's door. Even a few minutes after that, she didn't hear any alarm go off. Miley must have forgot to set one, so she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Psst..." Lilly gently pushed her shoulder. "Miles, time to wake up." Lilly whispered, close to her ear.

"Hmm, ok ok I'm up." Miley said and then sat up in her bed. "That was just an hour huh?"

"Yeah, well an hour and a few more minutes. You forgot to set your alarm again didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I did." She chuckled, still drowsy, as Lilly sat on her bed, rather then by her legs, but up closer to her body so they could talk easier.

"Well you've got another hour to get ready before the next concert, although I see you also forgot to take that wig off, Hannah." She said, sarcastically.

"Uh oh, you're right I did. Damn, I gotta comb it out now. I guess I must have really crashed once I laid down." Miley spoke drowsily still.

Lilly got up and brought over a comb, no matter how mean Miley had been, Lilly just couldn't resist but help out a little. "Yeah it happens to me sometimes too."

"Oh a comb, yeah ok..." But just as Miley thought she was handing it to her, Lilly started combing the wig out for her. "You're combing it out for me? Wow Lil I uh..." She couldn't restrain at the moment and it was Lilly after all. "...I appreciate it, th-thanks." Thanks. Miley had forgot that last time she said that, so she stuttered a bit, then also felt the combing stop. Lilly froze.

"What, what did you just say?" She was surprised as hell.

"I know you heard me. And you're my best friend. Plus you're helping me out and I'm just tired and that was the only thing I could think of to stutter out now." Miley mumbled off excuses. And Lilly could tell they were quick ones to cover up what she really said, because she knew she actually meant it.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Of course I heard you, and you're welcome. I'll help you out anytime... and in anyway." Lilly said seductively, then continued combing until the wig was ready.

Miley had shuttered slightly at first, once she felt Lilly's breath in her in and the tone of voice and words that came out of her mouth. Then she was in deep thought for the next minute while Lilly finished combing the wig out, until it was smoother.

"Oooh K. Well let's go then." Miley felt a bit awkward at the conversation that just went on. But then again, it was a slight turn on, to which she never expected.

"Uh Miley." Lilly looked her up and down, hoping she would catch the fact that she needed to change first.

"Oh right, yeah I totally forgot. K I'll be quick and meet you downstairs in just a few." She smiled at Lilly. "Oh and could you close my curtains real quick? You know how bright the neighboors Christmas lights can get. Plus I know I'll forget. So I'll see you in a minute." And then she quickly opened the Hannah closet as Lilly went over to the french doors, closed the curtains, then left and closed the door.

For just a few moments, Lilly reflected on what happened, she couldn't believe it. Miley had actually thanked her and opened up a little. Maybe she was finally lightening up a little. Then she jogged downstairs with a smile. Jackson looked behind his back and noticed the change in mood.

"Well, well, would you look at that smile? Did you finally tell her how you feel?" Jackson asked.

"No I just woke her up, but it's just that she..." Lilly was about to say that Miley even thanked her, but then felt that it was something for just them to share. "...she's so cute when she's just waking up."

"Let me guess, you didn't even call her Hannah, did you?" Jackson smirked, as Lilly sat on the couch.

"No I couldn't bring myself to...well actually once, when I told her she left her wig on."

"Ha, that must have been funny, figures though. I mean she must have been really tired and so she passes out pretty quick."

"Yeah, she said she was, but then I combed out the wig for her, so she should be down in just a minute after she's done changing."

"Yeah ok, well I guess we'd better be ready to go whenever she says too. Oh, I forgot about dad, hold on, I gotta knock on his door real quick. I'll be right back." Jackson said and shot up from the couch and ran upstairs. Then a few seconds later he was back. "Ok I just knocked on his door, so now he knows that Hannah's awake."

"And dressed too, but you know my name." Miley said, suddenly catching Jackson off guard as his back was turned towards the stairs, then he whipped around quickly.

"Oh yeah, you know I do, but since you've been wearing that wig all day I guess I got mixed up. Oh and not to mention the atti-"

Lilly cut him off. "That energetic attitude. I mean wow, I wish I was full of energy." Lilly chuckled, then glared back at Jackson. He rolled his eyes at Lilly, always trying to stop her from hearing how much meaner she's become.

The next hour went by quick and they were all at the last concert before they knew it.

"Well, you ready? You're on in one minute now." Robbie told her stiffly, still upset about the Christmas concert.

"Yeah I'm ready and feeling better. And Daddy, I already told you that it's practically expected of Hannah anyway. And I was going to tell you all too."

"Alright, alright and I know it can't be canceled now. Jackson don't forget-"

"Oh, Julia! Yeah I know, I'll call her quick." He said, then walked down the hall, putting his cell phone to his ear on the way."

Lilly watched as Miley looked from Jackson frantically talking to his wife, Robbie rubbed his forehead in slight pain. Then Miley closed her eye's for a few seconds. Lilly felt as if everything she was watching was in slow motion and Miley's expression looked a bit pained. As though she felt bad for her brother now and for forgetting about him and his family and only thinking about the concert. But Miley's trance was broken and her eye's suddenly snapped back open as she was called on stage.

The next thing they realized, they were all back at the Stewart residence. After everything was finally finished with the concert and the drive home, it was about 11 o'clock at night now.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna walk out to Lilly's car with her and say goodnight. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, goodnight Lilly, thanks for coming along."

"Yeah anytime Mr. S, goodnight." Lilly said, as Miley pulled her towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow Lil." Jackson smirked. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh huh, you too." She just mumbled. Then stumbled outside with Miley and walked to the driveway. "K Miles, what's up?"

"Not much, what's up with you?" She sighed and leaned against Lilly's car.

"Ha ha, very funny. You obviously came out here for a reason, other then just to say goodnight."

"Yeah I know, I uh...I did. I just wanted to say...s-sorry about tonight. I mean I'm sure you'd rather have spent it with your Mom ya know?"

"Sorry? Wow, Miley that's twice in one day. Are you feeling ok?" Lilly chuckled.

"Yes I am. I just came out here, so Dad and Jackson wouldn't hear. Cause from this morning I kinda felt it was something between just me and you. Like what I said and then you said. Although I'm sure I'll be having better manners again later. I think it's just fine like this for now." Miley said with a soft smile.

"Aw, really? Well when Jackson asked how it went when I woke you up, I'm glad I didn't tell him that you actually thanked me. Cause I felt the same thing inside me too, that it's just between you and me for now."

"Cool, you're the best friend I've ever had." Miley said, as she hugged her. Lilly hugged her back with the same force, causing a real passionate hug.

"Oh wow, I've missed this. I've missed the old Miles for years. What happened?" Lilly asked.

"I guess something about you makes me smile and remember right." She said.

"Well I'm glad." Lilly grinned. "Oh, well I hate to break the moment, and I know I'm your best friend, but you remember you have another friend right?"

"I...yeah that's right. But ya'll remember what I said and-"

"I know, I know, but can't you just try and make up sometime? At least before graduation or something?" Lilly practically begged Miley.

"Well I just...you know what? I will try my best, as my gift to you, and Merry Christmas Lil." Miley whispered in her ear, then gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Lilly was frozen in shock, but the kiss made her melt. "Are, are you serious? You'll actually try to make up? And did you just really wish _me _a Merry Christmas? I-I-I gotta be dreaming here." She smiled.

"Have I really been that hard on everyone?" Miley asked. Lilly just simply looked down at the ground, at a loss of words, as it was all pretty much true. "Oh god, Lilly I'll make it up to you when I can. It's getting late though, we both better get some sleep."

"Oh wow, yeah you're right. It's already been like ten minutes. K I'll see you tomorrow then? What time?"

"Cool, glad you're coming. Well I go on stage at 12, but we have to rehearse before, so that start's at 11."

"Alright, I'll be here at like 10am then?"

"Perfect, thanks again Lil." Miley gave her a quick hug and another quick kiss on her cheek. Then walked back to the front door. "Goodnight." She said, along with a wink that Lilly could only detect under the porch light.

Lilly stood there in shock for a moment, thinking about what just happened. Two of the old Miley hugs, then two new kisses on her cheek out of no where and something she never expected, finally Miley apologized about her not being able to be with her family, then thanked her again. She had no idea where this sudden mood change came from, but she was happy all the same and especially at the idea that she was going to try and make up, just for Lilly, and on top of that, she wished her a Merry Christmas. She almost wanted to cry at that moment of the first kiss, but was too astonished about the other things Miley was doing. Now Lilly was simply at peace though and glad her best friend was finally opening up to her again.

By the time Miley said her good night's to her Dad and brother, it was 11:30pm. She went to her room as quick as she could, changed out of all the Hannah clothes and into her comfortable p.j.'s. Then fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. But just as quick as she had gone to sleep, she had been woken up again by a noise in her bedroom and at the same timing, the small clock, hanging on the wall in her room, was striking the hour of midnight. She scrunched up her nose, annoyed that Jackson would wake her up like this. Jackson was the only person she could think of right now that could pull a prank. So she sat up in bed and turned on her lamp at her nightstand.

"Jackson, not now please? Just go away and let me sleep." Miley mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Oh I'll go away, but I was just sent to tell you something." He said. Yup, she was right, it was him.

"Sent? What do you mean? And what is that clanking noise? Would you stop it already, I already have a headache." She opened her door.

"First of all, I'm not Jackson, I was just sent in the form of Jackson, to make you feel more at home. And I was sent here by ghosts...the good kind. And second of all I just needed to warn you about something that's going to happen tonight. Oh and-"

"Jackson! Would you just cut this shit out and let me sleep already?" Miley said, getting ready to lay down again.

"I told you I'm not your brother! And don't ever interrupt a ghost!" Came a deeper voice, sounding nothing like Jackson's. Miley's droopy eyelids suddenly went wide and looked up to see the same figure of her brother still standing there. Then he spoke in his normal voice. "I was just gonna say, third of all, that clanking noise you hear are chains. I brought a thick line of heavy chains to drape over my shoulders just in case you didn't believe me." So he picked up the line of thick chains and draped it around his neck.

Miley suddenly got up. She walked over and picked up the bottom of the chain link. It would hardly lift. "Holy shit that's heavy and my brother isn't that strong. O-ok, now who, who are you?"

"Like I said the first time, I'm a ghost in the form of Jackson. But just to warn you that a lot is going to happen to you, tonight. Starting at 1 o'clock, then 2 and 3, you'll be visited by three different ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and future. Gosh, that's in like, 1 hour. Alright, well be prepared." He said and then suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"What the hell was that? That was way to real for me. Ok I am never making my Hannah schedule that busy again." Miley said out loud to herself and then slipped back into bed, hoping that had been a dream, then she fell asleep again right away.

She woke up to a bright light by her french doors, not long after she fell asleep again. "What the hell? I thought I told Lilly to shut those curtains." Miley said to herself. Then she flipped open her covers and got out of bed to start walking to the light, although at the same time, she heard her clock strike 1am and she became a little superstitious right then. That it had been the exact time she woke up for this.

"Oh don't worry about that Miles, you told her to. It's just me shining all the light in the room." A very familiar voice spoke. Once Miley heard this, she stopped walking.

"Mama? Oh my god I knew it. Once that Jackson ghost came in, with those incredibly heavy chains, I knew I was dreaming."

"Yes it's me baby girl." She said, as she stopped shining so bright and just simply glowed a little. "It's 1 o'clock and I'm the first ghost."

"W-wait, so he wasn't lying?"

"No, I'm the ghost of your Christmas past."

"O-ok, well what's that supposed to mean then? What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh nothing, I'm the one that takes you back to your past dear. Now come on, hold my hand."

Miley put her hand in her Mom's and remembered how good it felt to be able to do that all the time when she was little. "Wow mom, I, I miss this. But I thought ghosts are transparent or something."

"Yeah they are, but they let me stay more solid when I came here. Now come on, let me show you some things." She said, then there was a sudden flash.

_Miley was in her old house in Tennessee, and looking at herself and her family, while she was unwrapping a Christmas present by the tree. In the meantime, Jackson was filming it on the video camera._

_Her Mom stood beside her. "Oh my gosh I remember this, this was when you gave me my first little, play guitar and I tried to imitate daddy. Haha! Dad's old mullet looks hilarious compared to these days." Miley laughed. "Ok, Jackson you have to admit I was cute back then too." Miley said to the younger Jackson, filming the younger Miley, who was singing a made up song and rocking out with her new guitar._

"_Sorry Miles, but nobody can hear, or see either of us. We're just here to watch these things." Miley's mom suddenly told her._

"_Really? Well what am I looking for?"_

"_Do you remember how happy you were that year? Can't you see it? And on everybody's face too?"_

"_Well yeah of course, I was a kid, I got a lot that I wanted, and made fun of Jackson as usual."_

"_Alright then, let me take you more forward." Her mother sighed._

_Another flash of light and they were standing in front Robbie, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly. "Oh wow, we were real young then. This was just after we moved to Malibu wasn't it?" Her Mother simply nodded. "That was a fun Christmas, I remember that night before that Daddy made the Loco Hot Cocoa for everyone. Now that was a really cool experience for them." Miley chuckled._

"_And you see how happy ya'll were, just opening presents together and laughing about nothing?"_

"_Well yeah of course, we still laugh at nothing at school sometimes too. It was fun." Miley shrugged, still never getting the point._

"_Ok Miles, it's time to go once more. I think just a few years later should do it."_

"_What's the big deal about a few...? Wait no-" Then there was another flash of light before Miley could stop her. Then they were standing in front of a school Christmas party on Christmas Eve, Miley's freshman year of high school. It was in the courtyard and everyone was having a great time._

"_I can't look at this one. Mama can we please go?" Miley said, slightly chocked up and turned to hide her face into her Mom's stomach._

"_Sorry Miley, but not until you see it all and get the point." She sighed._

"_What point? Why do I have to see this again? I don't want to re live it." Miley pointed at the scene in front of her and decided to watch, since that's what her mother wanted._

_She spotted herself and her friends dancing a little to the Christmas music. The well known trio back then. Then saw Amber and Ashley talking really fast to their teacher, about their grades no doubt. Then she saw Jackson and a few of his friends sitting at a table and Rico trying to bug Jackson occasionally. Finally Jackson turned to Rico, mumbled a few words to him and he walked over to Miley, and she stopped dancing._

"_No, please don't. Miley you're such a loser!" She shouted to her past self, even though no one could hear her besides her mom._

_She also remembered her exact wording to him and couldn't believe how mean she had been. "Of course I'll dance with you...oh wait, I only dance with people my height. You know, whose eyes I can actually see." He looked down at the ground and walked out into the hallway, even though it was off limits for the night. Then he turned the corner so he couldn't be seen._

_Miley heard Lilly speak next. "Miley, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah I guess you're right, I'll be right back." Then she walked to the hallway and turned the corner as well. She saw Rico walking away from the party._

"_Rico wait, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that, alright I wasn't thinking."_

_He stopped for a split second, to acknowledge Miley's apology, then continued walking towards the front doors of the school. Miley started jogging down the hall now, to catch up with him and she exited the building as well. Once they were both outside, Rico turned around and looked at Miley._

"_Forget it alright Miley? I appreciate the apology, but I'm tired of being pushed around, so I'm not coming to anymore parties." He shouted to her, standing at the end of the side walk, while Miley still stood in the doorway. Then she ran out of the building while Rico started walking across the street._

"_Rico come on, I'll dance with you alright? It's Christmas Eve...Rico, move! No!" Miley gasped, as she suddenly saw a car speeding towards him, but Rico was just looking at Miley and thinking about what she said, then once he looked to his right, it was too late, the car hit him._

"_Oh god, no! Miley, you jerk!" The ghost Miley called herself and gripped her mothers arm and burried her face into it._

_Miley was standing right in front of the crash. The guy in the car was too shaken up that he drove away as quick as he could. "What the hell?! Get your fuckin ass back here! You jerk!" Miley yelled after the car. And then quickly ran into the street and sat down by Rico's little body. "Rico, you'll be fine, you'll be fine. Just stay with me now." His eye's were blinking slowly, opening and closing._

_There was blood coming from a few spots on his head, he had a split lip, and the middle of his shirt started to stain with blood. Tears began streaming down Miley's face. "I-I feel cold. I don't think I can hang on."_

"_Lilly! Oliver! Somebody help!" Miley yelled towards the school, as loud as she could, despite her tears didn't help too much. Luckily Lilly had walked after her about a minute later and opened the doors just after Miley yelled._

_Lilly ran over. "Holy shit! Miley what happened?"_

"_I-it was a hit and run. I'd c-call 911, but m-my cell phones in my purse, inside." Miley stuttered as she sniffed. "Rico, Rico, stay with us."_

"_I'm feeling cold still. I-I can't get help now." He mumbled, out of breath. "It'll be ok, don't worry."_

"_Rico, no!" Miley squeaked. But then felt his hand go limp and she was holding his head up off the street, that felt heavy now as well. "I, I was standing right in front of it...I saw the whole thing...I saw him get hit." Miley said to Lilly and looked up at her. She saw a few tears that Lilly let out. Then Lilly got up and walked around to Miley._

"_Oh no, ok Miley let's go."_

"_What? I can't leave him here."_

"_I just called 911 and they're on their way. Miles you're in shock, you just have to leave him. They'll come and pick him up ok?"_

"_I was just trying to tell him that I would dance with him. And to come back to the party cause it's Christmas Ev...it's Christmas E..." Then she couldn't finish and cried into Lilly's shoulder. Then the rest of the students from the party walked out. Lilly walked Miley to the side of the school and they leaned on a nearby tree, out of sight of everyone for awhile._

And suddenly, with another flash, Miley and her Mom were back in her room. Miley took her head off her Mother's arm and looked at her clock, it was about five minutes until two.

"Mama, that was the most horrifying Christmas's I've ever had. Why did I have to see that again?"

"Because you needed to see what you were doing and remember how you felt about it."

"Well alright, I guess I was rather mean a lot of the time, then I softened up a lot when Rico was sad and opened up more to Lilly when he...died."

"Very good Miles. Can you think of anything else you felt, or saw anyone else feelings?"

"I don't think so. This was still just too shocking I guess."

"Well alright then, maybe the other two ghosts can open your eyes a little more. It looks about the time I have to go now."

"Oh no, not now Mama, please stay." Miley hugged her.

"You know I'll always be with you baby girl. And remember another thing though. A friend can always be something more, if you really _see_ it." She said, then in a wisp of smoke, blew away.

Miley was slightly teared up still, but remembered her moms last words. Then suddenly heard her clock start dinging. "Oh great, now it's ghost number two."

Then Miley looked around her room and her eyes fell upon her door, to which the ghost stepped right through it.

"And right on cue" He rhymed along with what Miley had just said and pointed at her clock.

But with who she was seeing, she backed up and into a far wall. "Oh no, n-n-no. You know what I went through, I can't have this for the next hour."

"Oh and you don't think it was horrifying for me either? Well try being the one dieing, then you'll get the real experience." He said, just like the old Rico, always trying to come up with witty and sarcastic comments.

"Oh god, Rico no, this can't be happening. Not you, I just saw you. I just had to see that accident all over again." Miley said to him, still backed against the wall, eyes widened.

"Yeah I know and I'm sure it was hard. And from what I've heard, you were the one that took it the hardest. Why is that anyway?" He was curious.

"Rico, I was standing right in front of you and on the sidewalk. I saw it flash before my eyes. I was in shock and I haven't had a peaceful Christmas Eve since then."

"All because of me? What did you like so much to cause you to be so mean about Christmas time?"

"Well you were just a great kid that just got into high school, for being so smart. You actually helped some of us out when you felt like it and you were nice sometimes, when you wanted to be. Other then that, you were a little mean yourself too."

"Why thank you. But haven't you realized by now, at how much more you're paying attention to Hannah Montana, rather then the people closest to you? Your family and friends? You've been cramming so much Hannah stuff in each time this year and they've been working their butts off for you!"

"Hannah Montana stuff? W-what do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. After you're on the other side, and by that I mean dead, you find out pretty much everything, Hannah. So do me a favor and don't act like you're not that diva, for the rest of the hour, k? K, let's go."

"Alright fine then, where are we going? And wait you're a ghost too, so why aren't you glowing?"

"Well we all have our different things. Your mother glows and stuff flashes before your eyes when you go places. Me? I'm just transparent pretty much, even though I look solid, oh and I have speed and you can grab onto my hand for this one. I'm the ghost of Christmas present by the way. So you're going to see what's happening right now, in a few important places..." Rico said, then at that, he grabbed her hand and they sped off through the dark streets of Malibu and some lit up ones as well.

_Then they came to a sudden stop. "Whoa, could you warn me first?"_

"_Right, sorry about the dizzy thing to, but that wears off. Ok then, here we are. First stop."_

_Miley looked at the building Rico pointed to. "Oliver's house? Why here?"_

"_Great, glad you remembered him." He took her hand again and instead of walking the front lawn, sped them up to the window. She glared at him. "Sorry, but we are in a hurry, anyways just look."_

_Miley looked through the front window to see Oliver sitting on his couch and watching TV. "What's he doing up so late anyway?"_

_He was flipping channels and landed on one with the most recent Hannah interview. She was about to tell the interviewer about her upcoming appearance at the Christmas parade._

"_I can't wait for my fans to watch the parade. So ya'll better watch the show, it's gonna be awesome." Miley said on the TV screen._

"_And can you tell us if there will be any other performances as well?" The interviewer asked._

"_I can't say who they are but there are going to be a couple of awesome bands. So get ready for some signi..." Oliver turned it off before she finished, although the last word was obvious._

"_Fan are just fuckin fans, what about friends? And band signings my ass, you bitch!" He partly yelled and threw a handful of popcorn at the TV._

_Miley glanced at the driveway. No police car. "Whoa, thank god his mom isn't home to hear that. And what the hell was that for anyway? I wasn't that mean."_

"_Oh, you really don't think so? Well he seems to think so and what about Lilly? Are you still gonna keep your promise and give her that Christmas wish she asked for?"_

"_How'd you...? Oh yeah, you're a ghost. It looks harder to make up now, but I don't want to let her down."_

"_Ha, yeah I figured. By the way you two have been acting, it's become pretty obvious." Rico smirked._

"_What the hell? Ok I'm confused, yet again. First a few times with my mother, and now with you."_

"_You still don't get it? Man, you sure are a bubble brain, but like I said before, good thing you're pretty. Ok let me help you out. You saw glimpses of your past right? Well where was Lilly in any of that?"_

"_Well she wasn't in the first one because I was just a kid and we still lived in Tennessee. In the second one, she was at my house and we were all opening presents, with him too. And I think you know what happened in the third part, so that's not worth repeating." Miley said._

"_Yeah I know what happened, but besides you and me, what was Lilly doing?"_

"_What do you keep saying that for? Why is everything about Lil...?" Miley stopped mid sentence._

"_Well there you go, I think you just answered your own question." Rico told her with his smirk._

"_It's not all about Lilly. Just like everything's not all about me either. That night, was the night she came to comfort me. The night I cried into her shoulder and she looked so strong about it. She even secluded the two of us before we were seen from the crowd of students. Oh god, I can't believe I've been cutting her off so much. I mean I know I started to open up more tonight-"_

"_Miley."_

"_...and I could even tell, by the look on her face that it meant a lot to her, just because it's been a long time. And I don't even know what compeled me to kiss her on the cheek for, but it was probably the mood that was set."_

"_Miley! Would you please stop talking and just hurry? We don't have much time before the hours over." Rico piped in._

"_Oh yeah, yeah ok sorry." Then she grabbed his hand and once again they sped off and came to a sudden halt in front of her house._

"_What's this about? The hour isn't up yet." Miley said to Rico, pointing at her house._

"_I know, but it's just the next stop, so go ahead and look inside."_

_The two of them stepped up on the front porch and looked through the french doors. "Geez why are the blinds still up? Hasn't dad closed them by now?"_

"_Damn you're distracted easily. Just be grateful that you can see inside, and now focus on what you're seeing."_

"_Fine. What? What is Lilly still doing here? I thought I already said goodnight to her on the porch."_

"_Yeah you did, but she came back. And why? Well your answers walking in right now." Rico pointed at the kitchen as Jackson brought some sodas into the living room and sat on the couch with Lilly._

"_Jackson? W-what for? Why would she come all the way back to our house, just to talk to Jackson?"_

"_Oh oh, I love this game. Ok who's been in the way?" Rico said sarcastically._

"_Rico, would you stop..."_

"_Just guess, go on. Say it then we'll move on." He smiled._

"_Hannah Montana." Miley mumbled, as she knew the answer already._

"_Bingo! Very good. And why don't you think she can come to you sometimes? Oh wait a minute, wait a minute, you just said it, Hannah Montana!" He yelled out. "Sure she goes to you for other small problems in life. But when it's Christmas time and everything's about Hannah, she has another friend who goes through the same stuff she does. Somebody who does everything for Hannah too."_

"_Jackson...I can't believe they never sa-"_

"_Oh they tried saying stuff to you, you just never noticed. Even when you left, they couldn't stand it, the fact that you didn't hear them out at all, so they eventually confided in each other."_

"_Oh my god, I can't believe this. I feel like the wicked witch, or a wicked step-sister, or or some wicked thing. Geez, how could I do something like that?"_

"_Wow, you're finally getting some of it. And you didn't hurt Lilly that much you know. You surprised her more then you know with what you did tonight."_

"_Yeah I even surprised myself...wait, is Lilly apart of this...puzzle or whatever, too?"_

"_Good job, you've finally figured out some of this stuff tonight and even what to call it. Yeah, I think you have a few pieces of the puzzle put together." Rico told her sarcastically._

"_Gee thanks Rico. Well what are they talking about anyway?"_

"_You can walk in and listen if you want."_

"_Walk in? Just like that? As if I'm...oh yeah let me guess, they can't see or hear us either."_

"_Nope, even though we are in the present time, we're still invisible to them."_

_Miley walked up to the front door and almost stepped inside. "No I can't do it. I mean I don't want to do it. I think I've heard enough about them already, so I can probably fi_gure _what they're saying already."_

"Well ok then." Rico looked at his watch. "Looks like you've got a few more minutes before the last ghost." He took Miley's hand and they sped up to her room. "So I think I'll let you have the rest to yourself and you can rest."

"Really? Wow, thanks Rico that's nice."

"Well it's like you said, I'm nice when I want to be, but mean a lot and just a little kid. That's why you took it so hard, and you said all of that to Lilly you know?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I did tell her. Come to think of it, she's the only one who knows why I am, the way I am every year. Gosh I never thought about that..."

"Well think some more about Lilly and about that and in the meantime, I've gotta go, while you've got one more visit coming for you in a few minutes." Rico said to Miley, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was cool seeing you again, thanks Rico. I think I'm over this fear now."

"Good, I'm glad, I hope you can remember me in a better way now." He smiled.

"I will, bye." She said, as he too went whisping away in a light cloud of smoke. Now Miley still had a minute to herself to think about what she saw the past few hours and went through. "Ok, so Rico said to 'think more about Lilly', my mom said that 'a friend can always be something more, if you really _see _it.' Well I told Lilly that stuff about taking Rico's death hard, and I do think about her, but what more is there to see about Lilly?" Miley spoke to herself, while pacing by her bed. Then suddenly her clock started to ding. And then she heard some lightning and thunder, just outside the doors of her deck. "Oh shit." She squeaked. Then went to lock the doors, but that didn't stop the ghost from walking through the door. And who she saw, shocked her in a confusing way.

"What more is there to see about Lilly? Man you are oblivious. First you hurt me and I sure as hell hope she's not next."

"Oliver? How can you be a ghost? You're not dead."

He started walking towards Miley, she backed up, scared at his intimidation. He was a little taller then her and he had some thin black smoke, gently swirling around him.

"Oh I am very much alive, but dead to you." He kept walking toward her till she backed into her bed post. "Do you remember Miley?" He asked in a low voice.

"Whoa, first of all, how can you be here and be like this when you're not even dead?"

"I don't know. I was just at home, watching TV and minding my own business. Then suddenly a ghost came up from the ground, pulled me back down and told me that I had to come visit you tonight and show you some things. I was also given a few powers in order for you to see what's gonna happen."

"Oh right, ghost of Christmas future huh?"

"Yeah that's right, but back to the other topic..." But suddenly a small lightning bolt struck the ground, right next to his legs. "Hey, could you give me a minute here?" He yelled, looking up, then he looked back towards Miley. "Remember Miles? Remember Mike? Remember what happened to my alter ego?" Oliver asked her in a dark tone of voice.

"Well sort of, I mean I remember the last time I saw you."

"Ok then, I may not be the ghost of your Christmas past, but I sure as hell can jog your memory. You know how Hannah and Lola always scream and get the signatures they want from the real cool celebs? How as Mike Standley never says a word, he only says facts about them and mostly cause he's not interested in the ones you are. But remember that one summer? When we were just about to start our junior year in High school? You were gonna go on tour with Coldplay for the summer. And that happened to be the one band that Mike Standley really likes." Suddenly another small lightning bolt came down, but it never hit the ground. Oliver stuck out his hand as quick as...well lightning, then grabbed the bolt and bent it. "Just one more minute ok? She needs to hear me out!" He yelled at it. Then looked back up at me as he tossed the bolt aside. "Cause I don't know if I'll see her again." He said a bit quieter.

"Whoa that was fast Oliver. And you're scaring me a little right now too."

"Yeah I know, speed is one cool power I got. And sorry I am, but I just wanna hear you say it. I want you to remember and I want you to say what you did back then, just so you can see my face now, and also remember how you felt when you said it. Remember how you and Lilly got all the 15 minutes of fame you wanted, while I just hung back and acted like my alternate self would. But when Coldplay came up, Lola found something else to do cause she didn't like them. Then I ran up by Hannah's side and asked for a signature. Why don't you remember that flashback for a minute." Oliver said and then sat on the edge of my bed.

"_Coldplay!" Mike ran up to Hannah's side. "Oh my gosh I love-"_

"_I'd love to introduce my close friend, Mike Standley." Hannah said to them stiffly, glaring at Mike._

"_Oh yeah, thanks Hannah, yeah could I get your signature at least? That'd be awesome."_

"_Guys, could you hold on just one second? Thanks." Hannah said to the band, as she pushed Oliver to the side and turned around. "Mike, these guys just offered me a summer tour with them, so don't blow it for me ok?"_

"_What? How would I do that? K maybe I got a little over excited, but Hannah, they're one of my favorite bands. I mean out of all people, I'd think Lola would embarrass you more."_

"_Just remember to try not to." Then she turned back around and started talking with the band again, leaving Oliver in confusion. Then Lola came back from a snack table she had found._

"_So Hannah, ready to go yet?" She interrupted_

"_Lola, not now. In a minute though."_

_Mike watched the scene and ran back the few feet that he had been pushed back to. "See I told you I wasn't the only one."_

"_Mike, not you too, you guys I don't need this from you now."_

"_Hannah, if this is too soon, then we could ask you later in the year if you want?" A guy from the group told Hannah._

"_No. I was talking to my friends, sorry. Yeah I am real positive I can come. I just have to confirm it with-"_

"_Could I just get a picture with you guys before you go? That would be awesome." Mike walked towards them, but Hannah pulled him back._

"_Would you stop it? I'm right in the middle of something and you're embarrassing me." She told him with a clenched jaw. He looked taken aback. But decided to live with it again._

"_Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Mike chilled off._

_Then she turned to Lola. "Sorry Lola, but let's just put off our summer plans for a little longer." She mumbled._

"_What?!"_

"_What? Listen Hannah, sorry this was last minute, but if you already had plans, then you could have just told us. I mean it's cool, we can plan another tour next summer if you want." Another guy said and then most all of the band agreed._

"_No it's really ok, I mean I can-"_

"_Your friends look pretty cool, so we'll just plan for next year. Oh but we gotta get going now, anyway, have fun with the rest of your summer." They waved back to us and walked back onto their tour bus._

"And then after I said bye, I looked at you saying, 'You're dead to me.'" Miley said to Oliver, as she had finished thinking about what had happened that year.

"Yeah, and in the coldest tone of voice that I won't forget, because it sent chills down my spine. You've been mean sometimes, but after that, you never talked to me again, until now that you have to."

"Look Oliver, I was planning on it. I promised Lilly that I would talk to you in the near future, well tomorrow actually. So it wouldn't have been because I had too."

"Oh the future, you wanna talk about the future? Damn I almost forgot and we're running out of time too. But at least you remembered that little flashback now. Ok now let's move onto the future. As I am of course, the ghost of your Christmas future."

"Alright then, where are we goin first?" Miley wondered.

"_No where actually. See that's the beauty of this other power. Now look at this, I get to bring up a screen before your eyes and it shows you what's gonna happen. And by the way, your future isn't too bright." Oliver mumbled in her ear. Miley was about to say something back, but he kept talking quickly so that she couldn't say anything. "Ok so here's the first one." He put his hands up and a screen popped up, like a wide screen TV. "Now this is only next year, and as you can see, you kept your promise to Lilly and Mike and Lola are standing next to you on the red carpet for an award."_

"_And you don't call that bright?" Miley smiled._

"_Oh you just wait and see." Then Oliver slightly moved his hand to the left and a different screen pushed its way through. "Now this is a few years later, after you remembered how getting caught up in the fame and fortune felt. So if you notice, you're on the red carpet again, but alone this time. Lola and Mike aren't by your side anymore Miley."_

"_W-well what about you guys? What about Lilly and Oliver?"_

_Then he made the screen pan around and move away from Hannah being in the center, move past the photographers and had it fall onto the screaming crowd. "Oh look there they are, in the crowd Miles!"_

"_What? But I wouldn't let that-"_

"_Yeah well you did let that happen. And do you notice how we stand out? We aren't smiling at all or screaming like everybody else. Sure we're smiling a little. But that's only cause we actually got to see you. After our alter ego's faded away, we hardly did anything together, also because you were too busy all the time. "Now let's look at this next one." Oliver said and repeated the same gesture._

"_What's so different about this, it's just me on the red carpet aga...oh my god, it's Miley on the red carpet. What happened to Hannah and when is this?"_

"_Well in the last one, you were just 21 and in this one it's 4 years later this time. You're 25 when you decided to make the decision all by yourself."_

"_So I told California? But why are they all so happy about it? I didn't think they would take that big of a secret so lightly. And what about you and Lilly again? Where are you guys through all of this?"_

"_We're not here at all actually. We got tired of going to all your new events. This is only one of them as the regular Miley Stewart. You've had several. And then, oh look at this next one. I hate to show you, but you should see it. By the time you were 30 and still performing as great as when you were younger. In this live concert in New York, somebody wasn't still too happy about the fact that you were hiding a secret identity. Even though it had been 5 years, they decided to come to the concert and suddenly shoot you down in cold blood."_

_Miley saw people running away from the stage and screaming and saw herself drop the mic, and fall on the stage after two shots, straight in the chest. She gasped as Oliver zoomed in. "Oh my god, well who did it?"_

"_They never found the shooter. But this will all only happen, if you keep your life the way it has been going. Although if you stay true to your word that you made with Lilly, when you actually thanked, and even kissed her on the cheek, if you keep your promise that you'll come talk to me and make up with me, then the future can always change. These glimpses of the future are only suggestive you know. Oh and wait, let me guess your next question, what about all of us after that?" Oliver put his hands down and the room wasn't as bright with the screen gone. "Well we were sad of course. But it was Christmas day and Miley on Christmas day, every year from now until then, you act just like you are now." Oliver said with a low voice and smoke still swirling around him._

"_Well what if I leave that behind then? What if I drop the love of fortune and fame?"_

"_Oh you think you can do it so easily huh? Well be a lot nicer to one of your closest friends then, don't forget how much she's done for you."_

"_Ok each ghost tonight has given me some sort of hint about Lilly. Why is everything about Lilly?"_

"_Oh you wanna know? Ok I think I'll show you what's gonna happen next month, just because you're still to oblivious to figure it out!" Oliver brought up another screen and the scene was in my living room. Lilly was sitting on the couch next to Jackson._

"_I've told her so many things Jackson and she didn't keep her word about Oliver. She even promised it as a Christmas present to me."_

"_I know Lilly, I'm sorry. After that last parade, I guess she just forgot and figured you wouldn't mind, since you didn't say anything."_

"_Yeah well, I guess I am quiet about things sometimes, but that's because I thought she was gonna talk with him. And you know, since she broke that promise, I don't see any reason to keep our secret locked up inside me. Jackson, she thanked me for helping her when she was tired and even kissed me on the cheek, on Christmas Eve. I mean I had no idea where that came from, but it sure blew me away."_

"_Wow, that is shocking. Well maybe she was actually softening up to you since you're her best friend. And I know how you feel too. I'm just surprised she can't see it. I mean you two look great together and she seems a lot happier when she's with you, plus you seem to bring out the best in her too. So of course I'm cool with it. You've always been like a sister to me anyway."_

"_Cool, thanks Jackson." She smiled and gave him a light hug and then the screen rippled and faded away._

"There, now do you get the picture?!" Oliver asked loudly, pointing at the blank spot where the screen was.

"Whoa, I-I kinda felt something, but I didn't know what it was and I didn't think she-"

"Yeah yeah, you didn't think she would feel the same and all that traditional junk. Look Miles, just tell her how you feel before it's too late. Don't be so cliche. She is sure of how she feels, but you just gotta figure out your feelings and fast, before the Hannah parade that you just had to set up. Oh and if you go through with that by the way, then that's the start of your future you just saw. But if you do anything different before that, then it could change to be a brighter one."

"Anything different, but how will I know wh-"

"Oh, looks like I've only got a minute left before my hour is up and I'll just tell you one more thing. They said that I'm gonna have a little memory wipe after this. Meaning I'll forget everything I just did now and I won't see you coming either, when you do talk to me. Of course your mom and Rico will remember though cause, well they're already dead." Oliver chuckled.

"K, good to know you won't remember, but wait, how will I know what to make different o-or right?"

"I know you can figure it out. Bye Miley." Then he whisped away like smoke.

"But Oliver wait, I can't..." Then the clock striked 4am. "Ah shit, now I'll hardly get any sleep tonight. Thanks a lot guys!" Miley said, as she looked up and threw a fist in the air. "Uh ok, ok if this was really real, then all that stuff is true..." Miley said, as she began pacing her room. "It looked like I was so happy with Christmas. But I guess when I ruined Rico's spirit, I ruined mine and I've always blamed myself. K, well why'd I have to make everyone else suffer? Although Lilly was there to comfort me through that hard time. And then little did I know, I'd go all diva like, on her and everyone. But why take it out on everyone else? I mean it's my pain and I shouldn't let it out like that. Oh god, now that I know the way that Lilly feels, I don't know how to tell her that I feel the same way-"

"So just be cliche, cause girls like that in, uh...girls." A ghost walked through Miley's door again. "And don't listen to Rico or Oliver. Since when do you?"

"Geez Jackson, you scared me. I mean, ghost in the form like Jackson?"

"Ha, yeah thanks. Just came back to tell you to get some sleep and think more about this later in the morning."

"Right, sleep, good idea. Wait, Rico? Oh yeah, guess you were watchin too. Yeah guys are hardly ever right anyways. And Lilly does like cliché- ish things. Well thanks, guess you were right this time, so score one for you."

"Thanks, now just get some sleep. I don't wanna use the big voice ya know."

"Oh right, yeah ok. K I'm getting in bed, see? Thanks Jacks....well you know, thanks and goodnight."

"Night Miley."

Then the ghost faded away as Miley began to fall asleep, finally exhausted from the night.

Before she knew it, Miley woke up with a sudden startle. "Holy shit! That was a weird dream and so real too." She spoke out loud to herself. Then she slowly got out of bed and looked at the time. "9:30? Why do I feel so tired? I mean I went to bed around midnight. Oh no, if that was actually real, then I hardly got any sleep at all...uh oh, it's 9:30. Lilly is gonna be here in a half hour!"

Miley frantically ran around her room, cleaning stuff up and making sure she had a good out fit on for Lilly, when she came over. Then that's when it occurred to her.

"What am I doing? That was obviously a dream, stuff like that can't really happen. So why the hell do I suddenly want to impress Lilly? Just because some ghosts told me she likes me, even she said so herself and I guess it opened my eyes to how I've felt all along. Ok then, I'll just go with it and tell her."

Then a sudden knock came on Miley's door. "Hey Miles, Lilly's here." Jackson said to the closed door. Damn, she was early.

"Damn, she's early." Miley thought out loud.

Jackson chuckled, obviously he heard it. "Well do you want me to tell her that then? Or why don't you just get your butt down there and say something."

"No way, Jackson just shut up and tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright then, see you in a minute."

Then she heard him walk downstairs and she finished putting her shirt on and then her sandles. "Alright Stewart, not bad. Exposing just a little stomach, short shorts, and some of Lilly's favorite sandles. K, I think I'm good to go." Miley told herself, after she looked in the mirror. Then she picked up her purse and another bag with her Hannah things to change into and went downstairs.

Lilly got up from the couch when she saw Miley walking down. "Hey Miles, sorry I'm early, but I didn't have much else to do. And uh, wow...you look great."

"Thanks, so do you Lil." Was it just me, or did she look really good too? Miley thought, really surprised that she just noticed these things. "Well I've got my Hannah bag and purse and I think I'm ready...actually..." Miley looked around the room, her Dad was in the kitchen making breakfast, Lilly was still standing in front of her and Jackson was standing behind Lilly. She smiled as she walked over to Jackson and hugged him. "...Merry Christmas Jackson." After a few seconds, she walked over to her Dad and hugged him. "Merry Christmas daddy and thanks for breakfast." Then she walked back over to Lilly. "And Merry Christmas Lil, thanks for being there all the time for me." Miley whispered in her ear. Then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "K everyone, looks like we've still got enough time for some breakfast." Miley looked around the room again. Their eye's were all wide and they were in shock. Although Lilly didn't seem as much. "What? Dad, the pancakes are about to burn! Flip it!"

"Oh sweet niblets!" He shouted and then flipped a few pancakes just in time. "Thanks Mile, that was just in time." Robbie smiled at her.

"No problem daddy. Looks like everything else is ready. So let's eat now."

They all sat down together and ate in silence. Miley figured this might happen from the sudden shock of what she said just now and hadn't said in years. After everyone was finished with breakfast, they went to the car, to go to the parade and rehearse

"Hey Dad, why don't you and Jackson go ahead in your car and I'll take Lilly in mine. I've got a stop to make." Miley turned and winked at Lilly, as she was standing next to her.

"Well alright bud, but make it quick." He said, as he got in his car, followed by Jackson.

"Don't worry, I will. See ya later." Miley said, as her and Lilly got in her car and watched her Dad drive away. Then Miley started driving too and made an unexpected turn that Lilly couldn't believe.

"Miles are you kidding me?! I-I mean now?" Lilly's eye's were wide with shock as the car stopped.

"Hey, I promised you a Christmas present last night didn't I? And I'd like to keep that promise. Besides, I kinda got a little reminder of how everything happened. Anyway, I think it's about time we made up." Miley smiled and got out of the car. "You know, you can come if you want." Lilly didn't hesitate and practically sprung next to Miley and she put her hand in Lilly's, then continued to walk to the door.

Miley knocked a few times and then heard a tired voice from the other side. "It's open..." Oliver said.

"You say something first." Miley whispered in Lilly's ear.

"Wait, what? But-"

"Lilly, you just go first." Miley told her.

"Alright, alright." She partly walked in and saw Oliver starting to sit on the couch with a new can of soda. "Hey Oliver, Merry Christmas. Where's your mom?"

"Yeah thanks you too. Well she's working more overtime. So, what do I owe this visit?" He cut to the chase.

"W-well, cause it's Christmas and I uh..." Lilly glanced beside her at Miley, still standing in the doorway.

"I thought I'd stop by..." Miley suddenly stepped inside. Oliver stood up now. A look of anger and shock on his face. "...and say Merry Christmas."

"Miley? What the hell makes you think you can come here?" Oliver stepped toward her, but Miley didn't move.

"My apology that I hope you'll accept. I'm sorry Oliver and I really think it's time that we leave this grudge in the past and just move on. And if you still really want a signature, Coldplay is gonna be at the parade in a few hours and I'll bring you up so you can ask them for one."

"You, you're kidding me right? Is she kidding Lil? Apologies, pleading, gifts and a Merry Christmas? What, what happened to that other cold thing that I spoke to last, that looked just like Miley? Well, dressed as Hannah of course." Oliver was totally blown away.

"She's not kidding Oliver, I don't know what side of the bed she woke up on this morning, but she's been acting like this ever since this morning. Just like around Freshman..." Lilly stopped, afraid to finish, but Miley picked it up.

"Freshman year, I know..." She whispered and moved closer, so the three of them were in a little huddle of a circle. Then Miley whispered more, "...and I realize it's time to move on with life. We'll still remember him, but make it a better year from now on, and especially on every Christmas Eve." Miley smiled. Lilly and Oliver were both surprised that she actually said that day, but happy all the same. "Oh shit, I forgot we have to hurry. Um, Oliver if you do forgive me, then does Mike want to come to the parade? I kind of need him in part of my show."

"Y-you what? You want me in...?" He suddenly gave Miley a big hug. "Oh hell yeah I forgive you Miles, I'm sorry we've held this grudge over for so long." Then Lilly joined them to make it a group hug. "Yeah I'll be right out, I just gotta get an outfit from Mike's old stuff."

"Thanks Oliver, hurry." Miley said, as her and Lilly walked back to the car.

"Thank you so much Miley, that's so nice of you to put him in your show. I'm really glad you guys made up, it means a lot to me." Lilly told Miley.

"You're welcome Lil. It also feels good to see him again. Oh, but you know who else I need in my show...?" Miley said slowly. "...and Hannah's trio wouldn't be complete without her."

Lilly looked over at Miley, wide eyed. "What? N-n-no you know how stage fright I am. I mean the thought is nice and all, thanks but I-I-"

"Lilly! Calm down..." Miley put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Sure I do, but with me and Oliver there, how bad can it be?"

"Yeah alright, I guess that'll make things better."

"Awesome, here you go." Miley smirked and pulled a smaller bag out of her big one, with Lola stuff inside. Lilly was simply speechless.

"K guys I'm ready!" Oliver said as he hopped in the car with a backpack.. "Let's rock 'n roll, cause I'm freaky, freaky, fresh!"

"Hm, I missed that...in a weird way, it's good to have you back, Oliver. Just don't say that stuff when we get there."

"Well thanks for letting me come back Miley, it means a lot. And I won't, don't worry." We all laughed.

Then Miley started the car and drove off to the direction of the parade. "Alright guys, when we get there, I'll brief you on some things to do and when to walk out on my cue"

"Got it." Lilly and Oliver said in unison, then laughed. They were happy that the hole was finally mended in the trio.

"Lola's coming too? That's awesome, I can't wait."

"Yeah well, somehow I think I can." Lilly mumbled.

"Oh come on Lil, you'll do great, especially with me and Oliver by your side."

"Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about, I mean nothing should go wrong. It's just a float and Miley is gonna be singing." Oliver tried to reassure.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lilly sighed.

"K cool, looks like we're here. Oh and it looks like my daddy's mad." Miley said, as her dad was walking towards her car, as they pulled up. "Quick, you two go find a dressing room and change." Then they hopped out of the car and ran their separate ways.

"Miley! Where have you been? What was that stop all about? Nevermind, I don't care. Just come in here and get ready as Hannah real quick."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Daddy, you'll see what it was for though, I mean it was worth it and part of my show too." Miley defended, as she walked away, leaving her dad confused.

Jackson walked up to Robbie's side. "Dad, she just apologized after messing up. Then there was Christmas this morning and the hugs and-"

"I know son, I don't know what went wrong...but let's milk it as long as we can." He said real quick and then walked off with Jackson.

In the meantime, in another dressing room, Miley was getting dressed up and ready for her part in the parade. She was just finishing her lip gloss when a knock on the door came. "It's open." Miley said, then put down her lip gloss as Lilly walked in, dressed up as Lola.

"Hey Miley, ok Hannah now. Look I-I gotta ask, is there, is there something wrong? Like what's up with the sudden change in attitude this morning, it's like...wow." Lilly said, half laughing, half nervous.

"...ok how much did they pay you?" Miley asked, after a few seconds of realizing she was set up.

Lilly's eyes rolled and her voice dropped. "Twenty bucks."

Miley grabbed it from Lilly's hand, before she had even been show. Then she went to the door and looked left and right. Then back to her left she saw Oliver, now dressed as Mike. Miley squished the money into a ball and threw it back at him. "Ha! Nice try, but I'm not buyin it." Then just before she closed the door, she saw Jackson walk over to Oliver and then he looked over at Miley, who quickly stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the favor. Then she shut the door and turned back to Lilly.

"Hey Miles, I could have used that money you know?" Lilly pointed at her, a bit angry.

"I know, but sorry Lil, you know that I know, when you're faking it." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess that was pretty bad acting huh? But seriously Miley, this new 'nice' thing is catching us all off guard. Your dad especially. You should have seen his face when he saw that you brought Oliver here, he practically had a heart attack." Lilly giggled.

"Oh shoot, I did wanna see that, but I had to get ready. Although I'm pretty much finished. Oh and thanks for agreeing to be Lola by the way. I can't wait."

"Uh yeah, me either..." Lilly said slowly and then continued. "...you know you still somehow avoided my question Miles." Lilly walked up to her at the door.

"Alright, I just...I just had a really weird, well a big...ok let's just say I had an amazing dream last night, that I'm pretty sure I'll never forget and it really opened my eyes to the most important things in life. For one thing, making up with Oliver and bringing the three of us together again, another was realizing that I should move on after something bad has happened, or else I'll miss out on special moments in life and not even see the amazing people I have, right in front of my face."

"No shit. I wish you had a dream like this, years ago." Lilly suddenly said.

Miley giggled, then took Lilly's hands in her own. "My point is that I've been a bitch since Rico's death and don't say I haven't, because I know I have and I haven't been treating anyone fair enough. You especially. Even though you comforted me from the start, I was to blind to see how you really feel."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "Oh uh, M-Miles, right now I-I really feel the need to leave, cause we, we gotta hurry." Lilly said quickly and as if out of breath. But just to her luck, Miley was still in front of the door.

"Oh no, no, not so fast Truscott." Miley pressed her back against the door and locked it now. "You're not going anywhere until you know that I feel..." Miley walked away from the door now and closer to Lilly. Then she put her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "...the exact same way. You mean more to me then a best friend. You've been here for me and comforted me all the time. I have always loved to hang out and spend time together. But I just really _see _you now, in more ways then one. I hope this doesn't ruin what we had, but I want it to build us up more then what we were before."

Then she leaned in and kissed Lilly softly. Miley was about to pull away though, as Lilly wasn't responding. Then after a second she did, once she felt Miley almost slip away. Lilly unfroze herself and pulled Miley's face closer, into a more heated and longer kiss. In the meantime, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck. Miley broke the kiss, as they were in need of air soon enough. "I love you Lilly." Miley whispered.

"Miley I, I..." Lilly tried to say something, her eyes still closed.

"I think what just happened, was pretty self explanatory." Miley chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Lilly breathed out. "So you uh, you really like me I take it?"

"Lil, please tell me you didn't already forget everything I said, just before I kissed you?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, yeah I remember that, but that kiss was just soo amazing and I just momentarily forgot, but I still remember. And I, I love you too Miley." Lilly said and hugged her. "I love you so much." Lilly said and then pulled out of the hug to look at Miley. "And sorry, but I think I got your lip gloss on me." Then they both laughed.

"Don't worry, I've got more. Thanks for being here Lil." Miley smiled, gave her a quick kiss and then ran to re apply her lip gloss.

"So uh, what'd you need me in the show for anyway?"

"Oh my god, thank you for reminding me. K here's this and it's patched to the same frequency as my mic standing out in the middle of the float. Just turn it on when I give you the cue"

"Um, but you know..." Lilly said slowly.

"Oh and I left one in Oliver's dressing room too. So hopefully he get's the hint." Miley kept talking.

"Miles, you just handed me a mic. You all know I can't sing."

"Pfst, yeah we all know that you can't, except I know you can." Miley said and Lilly blushed. Then Miley started walking up to Lilly and holding a hand in hers. "I've heard you Lil. You've been holding back on everyone. When you're in the shower or just coming out and you don't think anyone is home...well that's when I happen to walk in and hear you behind the door, singing different songs, or some of the Hannah songs. You have an amazing voice Lilly. Why didn't you say anything? I mean why would you rather make a fool of yourself on that kareoke night, a few years ago, remember that?"

"Yeah I remember." Lilly sat down on a couch, holding the mic. "It's just that, I've seen how hard it is being Hannah and all the celebrity life can be, so I guess I was a little scared."

"Well you don't have to be, cause you'll never be lonely when you make it up big time with the celebs. And I'm saying when, not if, cause I know something's gonna happen this morning."

"W-wait, is that what you want Oliver and me for? You want us to sing with you on stage?" Lilly asked, nervously.

"Hell yeah. We both know Oliver's great, as he tried out for that one show. That was the one time I said something to him, but that was Hannah basically. And Lil, you are just as good as me. I mean if a talent scout or some record deal guys are in the crowd, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a deal." Miley told her and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well ok, but I-"

"Hey, you can sing great and you know it. So no protests. When I point to you or Oliver, that's your cue and you'll know what to do. Ok come on let's go."

"We're really just gonna wing it? Alright then." Lilly said, as she ran out the room, being pulled by Miley's hand.

"Yeah sort of, but we're gonna use a Hannah song, so not too much of winging it." Then she saw Oliver hiding just around the corner. "Hey, what are you doing hiding, we've got a show to start, come on."

"Come on Miles, I can't believe you're making me do this." Lilly waved her mic in the air to show him. "What? Lola too? Well ok, I guess I don't feel too insecure. But-"

"But we all know that you guys can sing great. And with the three of us out there. Hannah, Lola and Mike, will put on an awesome show." Miley smiled.

"Ok we'll try." They said in unison, then smiled.

"Oh it's great to be the three of us again. Well actually, Lilly do you wanna tell him?"

"Yeah we should. A minute ago, Miley and I confessed some feelings we have for each other, some stronger feelings then just best friends. Is uh, is that ok with you?"

"Is it ok? Damn, it's a total relief. I mean finally Miley see's it and you finally speak up Lil." Oliver threw his arms up slightly. "Yes, it has been kind of obvious for years, but somehow you've been oblivious." He chuckled.

"Thank you Oliver." Miley said sarcastically. "But yeah, I did get her finally." Miley said happily.

"Aw, thanks Miles." Lilly laughed and they hugged.

"Ok, you guys ready for the show?"

"Yeah, as ready as ever. Thanks so much for including us in this Miles. This is gonna be so fun. I mean I can't wait to hear everyone hear me, other then just school and that show."

"Cool, glad you're excited Oliver."

"Yeah and I am too. I mean even though I have stage fright, I'm sure it'll go away knowing that my best friends are up there with me."

Oliver leaned over and whispered to Miley. "Uh Miles? I do hope you remember that Lilly-"

"Can sing. I'm bringing her up on stage Oliver, cause she's been holding back and hadn't told anyone, until I listened in every now and then, when she thought she was alone. So that's why you're gonna sing during my concert with us Lil, it's time you come out of the closet with this one." Miley told her.

"Yeah well, only cause you're making me though." Lilly mumbled.

"True, but I also...well yeah I guess it's only true." Miley giggled.

"Alright cool, so now when do we rehearse?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"Well I decided we don't really need too. I mean I'm just gonna be singing a few songs and then it's just the three of us for one song. So there's not much to it really."

"Alright then, sounds good to me, let's do this." Lilly said.

Then the three of them waited until the float was ready. Once it was, Hannah went on and sang a few songs for the crowd. In the meantime Lola and Mike watched from the side.

"Thank you L.A.!" Hannah yelled out just after a song, out of breath. "Thank you guys. Alright, now I've got one more song for ya'll, which is also one of my hits, but I'm bringing my two best friends out for this. Come on out guys!" Hannah pointed to the side of the float and then Lola and Mike walked out next to her. Lola on one side of Hannah and Mike on the other. As they walked out, a few other men walked out with some mic stands and set them in front of the two. "Alright everyone, now these are my best friends, Lola and Mike." Miley said as she pointed to them. "They are amazing singers, so I hope you think so too. Now are ya'll ready to Party In The USA?" Miley shouted, as the crowd roared with cheers of excitement. Miley giggled and then started singing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_ _with a dream and my cardigan_ _welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_ _am I gonna fit in?_ _Jumped in the cab,_ _Here I am for the first time_ _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_ _This is all so crazy_ _Everybody seems so famous_ _My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_ _Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_ _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio..._

Miley suddenly pointed at Lilly. "Take it Lola!"

"Oh... _and a Hannah song was on_ _and a Hannah song was on_ _and a Hannah song was on._

Lilly winked at Miley, smiling at her choice of words. And then Miley spoke again. "K, both of you with me now..." So Lola and Mike sang with Hannah on the chorus.

_So I put my hands up_ _They're playing my song,_ _The butterfly fly away_ _Noddin' my head like yeah_ _Moving my hips like yeah,_

"Whoo! Move those hips Lola." Miley smirked as she watched Lilly, who simply blushed, but kept singing.

_I put my hands up,_ _They're playin my song_ _I know I'm gonna be ok_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Now Miley took the mic again.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_ _Everybody's lookin at me now_ _Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?_ _She gotta be from out of town."_ _So hard with my girls not around me_ _Its definitely not a Nashville party_ _Cause' all I see are stilletos_ _I guess I never got the memo_ _My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_ _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_ _That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_...

Miley pointed over to Oliver. "Hit it Mike!"

Oliver didn't hesitate and grabbed the stand and followed Lilly's words...

_and a Hannah song was on_ _and a Hannah song was on_ _and a Hannah song was on_

Then the three of them joined in on the chorus again, while the crowd put their hands up and clapped.

_So I put my hands up_ _They're playing my song,_ _The butterfly fly away_ _Noddin' my head like yeah_ _Moving my hips like yeah,_ _I put my hands up,_ _They're playin my song_ _I know I'm gonna be ok_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Then Miley started again and this time, pointing to Lilly and Oliver for some back up on lines.

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_ _Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_ _Something stops me every time (every time)_ _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

"Sing it all now Lola!" Miley directed her. Lilly gladly took it, getting into the music more comfortably now and dancing to the words.

_So I put my hands up_ _They're playing my song,_ _The butterfly fly away_ _Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_ _Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_ _I put my hands up,_ _They're playin my song_ _I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

"It's all you Mike!" Miley pointed and he started singing within that second.

_So I put my hands up_ _They're playing my song,_ _The butterfly fly away_ _Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_ _Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_ _I put my hands up,_ _They're playin my song_ _I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_ _Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_ _Yeah, It's a party in the USA._

Then Miley joined hands with the two and they all knew to sing one more line.

_Yeah, (hahaha) It's a party in the USA!_

The crowd screamed louder then Miley had ever heard it. She gave Mike a quick hug and then Lola one too. And also said in her ear, speaking loud so she could hear over the crowd. "I told you they'd love it and you especially, were a big hit." Then as Miley saw some of the crowd take down 'Hannah Rocks' signs and quickly write other things on the back of it, then put them up again, she smiled. "Take a look Lilly..." Miley told her to look at the sea of people in front of them and several signs and posters were new with Lola's name on them. Saying's like 'Lola Rocks! Give us an encore Lola!' 'We love you Lola!' After seeing several different signs, Lilly's eyes went wide with amazement and she was speechless. But Miley decided to speak and end it there. "Thank you everyone, that's all for today and I'm really glad you like my friends especially Lola. She's really excited and believe me, this is just the start of her career. So you'll see her more later. Bye everybody!"

Miley waved as she walked out of view, so did Lilly as she unfroze and Oliver waved too. There were a few signs, saying that some other people like him too, but he was also excited for Lilly now.

"The start of my career? Miley are you joking? I-I-I..."

"You do know what to do. I didn't at first, but when it came right down to it, everything just came to me and I could sing my heart out. So just give it a chance Lil, you saw how much they love you out there."

"Alright I'll try I guess, thanks for the show Miles." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah thanks, I even saw some fans for Mike too." Oliver said to Miley, way over excited.

"Awesome, I'm glad you guys did great, I knew you would." Miley smiled and the three of them hugged. "Now what do you say we all go home and have a nice Christmas day together. I don't know about you, but I think its been awhile."

"Ya think?" Lilly and Oliver said sarcastically.

Miley giggled and then they walked to her car. Lilly and Miley lingered behind a bit and Miley whispered to Lilly. "I love you Lil and I always will."

"Love ya too Miley and I won't ever stop loving you."

They smiled at each other and then quickly kissed, then hurried off to the car for a relaxing day at home for the rest of Christmas.

Once in the car Miley heard a whisper in her right ear.

"_Good job baby girl, I'm proud of you." Her mother said._

Then she heard a faint whisper in her left ear.

"_Thanks Miles and don't forget me." Came the voice of Rico._

Then she suddenly received a pat on her shoulder. "Don't worry about the future, it looks even better to me." Oliver told her from the back seat. Then he leaned back and made himself comfortable.

Miley gasped softly at the sudden reappearance of hearing the ghosts. Then she stepped on the gas and sped off towards her house.

* * *

**A/N: Well for those of you who made it through this entire thing, thanks. It took me forever, cause I really wanted it to be good, and now I have to say that this is the longest oneshot that I've ever written. Anywho, please review and that will really make my day...**


End file.
